Dark Messiah: Ashes to Ashes
by Eillas
Summary: Sareth has just sealed Kha Beleth in his prison that was forged by the seventh dragon's own life.  He is now with his companion,the Succubus Xana,and they will decide Ashan's fate.
1. Chapter 1

From the Crypts of Stonehelm two figures emerged from the crumbling ruined area a male figure that is around his early 20s wearing a suit of armor while wielding a sword made of fire. Next to him was a Raven haired girl who is around age of 19 her lips were ruby red as her body was slender her eyes showed mischief and darkness for she was a succubus who was guarding her master.

The succubi looked at Sareth her face betrayed emotion hiding within her. Sareth stopping to look at her noticed that something was on her mind

"What is it Xana?" Sareth said with intrigue.

"This is far from over. You are father will find a way to return and his vengeance will be great." Xana said with fear hinting in her tone.

Sareth: I know, but this at least buys us some time to prepare. There is much to be done and no time to lose. Our greatest concern at the moment should be to hold the city. Everything that comes after can be dealt with in time." With a pang of guilt he added, "We should first try to make Lea..."

At that moment Duncan was running up to them. "Sareth! We have taken back the city but Leanna is dead we think one necromancer got her. My lord what shall we do? It was then he caught eye of Xana. Who is she my lord?"

In a voice that was like sugar to the ears. Xana said, "My name is Xana noble knight a friend of Lord Sareth."

Charmed by her voice and beauty Duncan nodded and looked to Sareth "My Lord…"

Sareth quickly voiced, "There is no time for introductions. Gather the commanding officers. We need to plan our next move. Quickly Duncan, time is of great importance."

Duncan asks, "By your Command." Once he received a nod from Sareth. Duncan bowed and left.

"With Leanna dead there is no one left to claim the throne of Stonehelm leaving you to grab it my messiah." whispered Xana with a sly smile on her face.

Come to my Quarters later we need to talk, with that he walked away leaving her confused.

Five hours later Sareth entered the War room it was a small room with a large table and a map of Ashan on it. "Gentlemen! This is Lord Sareth the Hero who helped with our expedition and overthrew the Necromancer's Assault!" Announced Duncan. A round of applause came from the officer to which Sareth raised a hand gesturing them to stop.

In a voice that can inspire hope towards anyone that could hear. Sareth shouted, "Officers of Stonehelm! Despite our great victory against the army of Arantir we have lost Lord Menelag and Leanna the Throne has no heir to claim it for which I will step up to take the Throne anyone. Who will join me!"

A round of cheers soon followed.

We need to secure Stonehelm and Reinforce its People as the battle weakened our defenses and our people we must prepare for anyone trying to overthrow this city as it shall not fall!

The hours slowed down as Xana waited nervously in the chamber where Sareth would now sleep in the room. She knew her love would not kill her but she did not know why he called in private maybe some private matter or was he even was upset with her. Her wondering ended when Sareth entered. M…my Sareth? Her voice stuttered with unease. The tension in the room was extremely high. At one side of the chamber Xana waited uneasily for she could tell that Sareth thought deeply. He stood by the door, looking uncomfortable.

After a long silence Sareth spoke, hesitantly at first but then growning in confidence. "Xana...I..I'm beginning to find your loyalty questionable.

Shocked Xana replies, "My loyalty to you my Sareth has always been unbending. Nothing can change that my love."Sareth looked into her eyes and said with little emotion. You gave me dreams of killing a friend you used me to gain power for yourself you seek this land and you are using me to get it

Looking back unflinching Xaxa states, "I may have given those dreams to you my love but out of jealousy not to gain power. I would not, could not betray you like that. Besides if the only this I sought was power I would have used someone of lesser will.

Prove it then prove that you are Loyalty and Love are to me then. Sareth said with a voice filled with anger.

Her anger rising with his Xana, voice hard a steel says, "How Sareth? What can I do that I have not already done? I have given myself to you and this I need proof Xana I need proof that you will not turn on me first chance you get.

Xana cried out, "If I wanted you dead I could have done it long ago back in the Crypt. When you were distracted. Think of what we have done together to get here! If all I hungered was power. I could have taken it from you easily, but I didn't because I loved you! Do not turn on your back on someone who cares for you."

Sareth said with some distrust, "You were so easy to betray your sovereign. How do I know you betray me?"

Xana purred out, "Dearest Sareth...Do you know nothing of my feelings for you? To betray you would go against my very heart How my love? I know not what to give to prove it. What would you have me do?

Sareth said coldly, "Then come up with something to show loyalty so i can rest knowing you would not drive a dagger into my heart."

Xana said with utter shock, "You leave this to me! When it is you that doubts me? What must I do, lob off my hand, a foot, or would you prefer my tail? Really Sareth, what else could I possibly do?"

With no emotion in voice Sareth then said, "Your tail then Xana"

Dumbfounded Xana stares at Sareth without speaking. After a long pause Xana asked, "My tail...my dearest you would ask me to do that?"

"Yes with that her pulls out what appears to be a small sword and tosses it to her feet."

She stares at the sword at her feet unmoving and silent. "Is there nothing else you will accept my love? For this thing you request. I may not be able to do."

Xana voice trembled, "For if this proved my loyalty could you love me, even if I am not whole?"

"Yes I can" Sareth said soothingly

Staring hard at her love Xana bends down and picks up the sword. She stares at the blade in her hand for moment and then with a final look to Sareth grabs her tail and severs it from her body. As the pain hits she crumbles to her knees. Before she blacked out she sees Sareth come forth to aid her.


	2. Chapter 2

When Xana awoke she was in Sareth's bed unaware of how much time had passed. All she was aware of was an incomplete feeling. She startled when Sareth spoke. "Good morning Xana", Sareth spoke said sitting at her side.

"Sareth? How much time has passed Xana questioned still in a daze. ."

You have been unconscious for three days". Sareth replied.

Surprised, Xana exclaims, "Three days! Could it really have been three days?" "What has happened?" Xana asks still dazed.

"I took over Stonehelm and worked with the Nobles to help gain full control over Stonehelm. I sent off a messenger announcing my rise to the throne of Stonehelm, and attended Leanna's funeral." Sareth said with a tone hinting of sorrow and regret to which infuriated Xana.

"Busy busy...and my loyalty? Have I finally proven that?" Xana asks with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

Sareth places his hand by her cheek "I trust in you" Sareth says with a hint of remorse.

At his touch Xana grows stiff, "Well that is good, I guess that is one less worry on your mind then."

"I know what I made you do was extreme, but I had to make sure" Sareth said with remorse in his tone but only more revealed.

"Extreme"? roared Xana "Is that what you call it? Tell me... if I did not have a tail to severe what would you have had me do? Xana asks. Sareth does not respond and only looks away from Xana.

Xana stares at him expectantly. Eventually she reaches out and turns his head so he has to look at her. Still saying nothing, she awaits his reply... Sareth gets up, tosses her an apple and walks to the door, "Xana get dressed and when you want some breakfast, go downstairs the chefs will make some food for you. Meet me in the Court room in the left wing of the Keep I will be there with the nobles" with that said he leaves the room. Xana was left alone to her mind. Thoughts run through her mind as if they were a ferocious typhoon. Enraged that Sareth had not acknowledged her question and brought up sympathy for that prissy little bitch she took as long as she could get ready. As she made her way down to breakfast she noticed the suspicious looks she got from all she passed. Ignoring all, she got her breakfast and ate in silence and wondered what rumors were pouring around Stonehelm or if people were now just doubly suspicious of new faces. As she had in her room, she took her time, postponing as long as possible. When she could sit no longer she got up and finally made her way to the room in the left wing. Before entering she knocked, not waiting for an answer she opened the door to the Court room and entered.

Sareth and the nobles were in a middle of a discussion. They held a look of disgust while Sareth gave her a knowingly smile. "Welcome Xana glad you can make it, Nobles this is Xana I have my faith in her," Noticing their cool and distrusting looks Xana held her head high and stared back coolly. Walking over to an empty chair next to Sareth, Xana sat down and waited for the discussion to continue.

One noble coughed uncomfortably as the others remained silent and with a moment of hesitation one spoke up, "I know that King would have courtesans but why did you have one of them walk into here?".

Xana grins wickedly and looks to Sareth for his reply. The noble who spoke, cringed at Xana's grin, turned away to await Sareth's reply. . "Sareth please remove that whore from this room" the noble said.

Noticing Sareth's hesitation Xana decides to speak. Looking back to the noble who spoke, she said with a hint of laughter, "You would label me a courtesan or a whore? For one such as you, you should know what a courtesan looks like. I am not one. Think of me as Sareth's right hand. A hand that will stake all those who think ill of him, or judge someone's heart too quickly." Xana after a moment grins even more wickedly and says. "Keep that in mind noble next time you make hasty judgments!".

"Aramus will you please leave this room?" Sareth voice asked calmly. Aramus shocked by what Sareth said, "but sir she is just a courtesan" "Perhaps I didn't make myself clear Aramus when I said please in fact what I meant to say was now!" to which the noble leaves the room. With the noble gone, the room was then deathly quiet. Xana stared coolly around the room. No noble spoke or made eye contact with one another, all waited for Sareth to speak..."Now let's begin..." Sareth said. Three hours later Sareth, Xana, and the nobles finished. Xana waited until the nobles left to finish talking with Sareth.

Outside, Aramus walks impatiently through the main hallway from the Court room brooding... How could Sareth have use in such a Courtesan? He was confused that his lord had dismissed him because of that courtesan. It was she who disrespected him and the entire court just for being there. He watched as the other nobles left and approach them "I think we should talk about the courtesan that Sareth had later in the study. The other nobles agreed and the time of the meeting was set. Later that day the nobles gathered in a small but moderately sized study. The room had several book cases and a small desk surrounded with candlelight. There were two small windows at the end of the room and a door on the other end leading to the parlor, "I brought you together to discuss the recent addition. Sareth is a noble man but that thing that attaches herself to him is corrupting him". The other nobles sat hesitantly but soon nodded and shared their concerns about Xana.

Most of the concerns circled the idea that Xana was a distraction, for all present agreed that she was indeed attractive. Therefore, she had to be removed. Now was not the time for Lord Sareth to have other things on his mind. The city came first and that was final. Their only problem was that they had no idea how to remove her. In their eyes, Lord Sareth was spellbound by her. He proved that when he so readily dismissed one of his nobles because he had spoke out against Xana. Why don't we go when she is asleep and slit her throat? No, she sleeps with Sareth and it would be too hard to do it. What if she goes missing in the crypts? How do we lure her away from Sareth? The wall of the castle is windy at night and people fall off if they're not careful".

"That could work" said the other noble.

"How do we get her there?" "But what should we do if it fails?" asked a younger noble.

As this idea began to take form, Xana could not help but smirk. It was doomed to fail, not just because she was overhearing it, but because the nobles presumed that she could not defend herself. They had no idea who she truly was. "How shall we lure her out?" asked several of the nobles. "She is always with Sareth like a dog".

"We should hire one thief to assassinate her if this plan fails" said the noble who brought them there.

To which the youngest noble asks, "Can't we remove her without killing her?"

The entire room went quiet. Not a single noble had even thought of that. To them it was out the question. Xana was too strong of a threat to let live. Aramus cleared his throat and said to the young noble, "If that is the way you think we should deal with this courtesan, I believe it's time for you to leave. That goes for everyone else who thinks that we should be taking this Xana lightly!"

"I was just about to suggest that we throw her in the stockade. Who would ever look for her in there?" asked the youngest noble.

"It is not a matter of who will look for her. It is a matter of who will see her. A woman like that will not go unnoticed or unspoken of by the stockade guards and we are all aware of how Lord Sareth listens to those around him. He would find her for sure and then what of us? He would never trust us again! No, there is no other alternative than to destroy her! It is a sad day when someone as fine she has to die." said the noble.

"Very well then, she shall die" said the young noble.

"Sad indeed, I am sure that I speak for us all when I say that she is indeed attractive. Far more attractive than any other, but this must be done for the good of the people and for our own self-preservation. Then it's agreed then she shall die by an accident".

At this point, Xana could not contain herself any longer. She was almost doubled over with laughter at the noble's ignorance and petty plans for her destruction. With a plan in mind, she slunk through the shadows of the study until she was behind the noble who had called the meeting. With a single stride, Xana placed herself against Aramus, a hand wrapped around his throat and her lips almost touching his ear. Aramus yelped in alarm and tried to pull away but Xana held him fast and said with a sarcastic tone, "Well look at my lovely nobleman. What is the matter, are you scared of a woman's touch? I just thought I would let you know that I will accept this little challenge of yours on one condition. That condition is that I will be informing Sareth of this in three day's time, so I suggest that you all work quickly...and you might want to use a little more of your imagination if you want to even stand a chance." With a final look around the room, Xana stepped back and out through the door. The nobles all cringed, for they could hear her receding laughter. As Xana receded down the hall, the nobles felt the chills run down their spines. Each was thinking a torment of thoughts, but as they looked at each other, they all had the same thought; why hadn't she been poisoned? Now that one of their friends was dead, they had to think of how to handle the situation. They could not very well tell his family or Lord Sareth that he had been poisoned. Maybe they could pass it off as old age. He was up there in years, so it could be a possibility. However they handled it, they all knew now that they would do whatever they could to destroy Xana.

The next morning around eight, Xana sat down in the dining hall to enjoy some breakfast. "The nobles will think twice to try and kill me through such means" chuckled Xana. Xana took a few bites of her apple when she heard the sound of a door creaking.

She listened for second and then chided herself for being so on edge. A creak of a door wasn't anything new; almost every door in Stonehelm creaked. She also knew that she had the upper hand on the nobles anyway. They had no idea what or who she was so they didn't even have a chance at touching her. Laughing quietly, Xana went back to her breakfast. Little did she know that the noble's second attack upon her life was mere minutes away. They had done extensive planning for this attack and had played out the different scenarios. They were ready for her trickery this time.

A mysterious figure waited in the shadows quietly as he was instructed to assassinate Xana. He approached Xana as duel daggers were out ready to cut into her neck.

Outside in the courtyard, Aramus and the other nobles were watching and waiting all saying Garret death avenged and Xana's life is now ended. Suddenly the window of the dining hall shatters, and out comes the assassin screaming to his death.

The nobles waited with baited breath. The time was right, and they knew it. They had seen their young assassin enter the chamber and knew he would wait a minute or two to make sure Xana had not heard him. What came next horrified them; they could hear a scuffle break out in the room and then it went quiet. They thought the assassin would be emerging any moment through the door, but instead a sudden scream surprised them. They watched horrified as the young assassin came crashing through the window, only to fall to his death sixty feet below, screaming with bloodcurdling impact. As the blood began to pool underneath the young assassin, they heard the soft voice of Xana. "I suppose that leaves you men with just one chance." She then turned from the window and left the nobles to stare at the grotesque scene below. Screams started to fill that air; the nobles wept.

"How can she do this" screamed a noble. "Im...possible sobbed another" By the Seventh Dragon can she even be killed?, shouted another.

The nobles began to retreat when Sareth walked up to them and asked with some curiosity, "Who can be killed?" Wordlessly, the nobles retreated from Sareth hoping that they still have the last chance.

Sareth walked into the room that Xana was in later that night, and said "Well Xana, it seems that you can bring the best out in people" in a sarcastic manner.

"Seems that way doesn't it?" Xana replies with her usual slyness.

"Xana, be careful as they will try all they can do to kill you in this final attempt. They are enraged now" he said with a dire warning.

"I know that my love. I saw the look on their faces; they despise me with all their souls", she said with all seriousness. "Just do not forget to clean up after yourself my love", Sareth joked. "Do I ever leave a mess dearest?" Xana laughed.

Later that night Xana awoke from the sounds of the thunderstorm outside. I'm going to get a drink", she said as she lit a candle and walked towards the kitchen.

Xana was walking through a dimly lit hallway when the candles went out. Lighting the candle again to her wonder the cellar door was open now and it was it was shut just moments ago.

Even in the dim lighting, she was able to see the tail end of a cloak descending into the cellar. Wondering who else besides her, would be going into the cellar this late, she followed with quiet steps. As she entered the cellar and began her descent, a slight suspicion arouses in her mind, "could the nobles be planning something or was it just another drunk looking for another buzz?" When she reached the bottom of the stairs, her light went out again. Angrily she went to light it again, when suddenly a great fire erupted before her. Surprised, she watched as the fire followed a path of oil to finally encircle and trap her within a circle of flames. She saw them now as the nobles lined the walls. Hate filled their eyes as they stared her down.

Xana turned to leave and her exit was slammed shut by a noble who had apparently been following her. "No more running; it ends here Xana" Aramus said grimly. But before you die, enlighten us how could a concubine outlast our attempts and kill the two who were sent to kill you? HOW!" shouted Aramus.

Letting loose a laugh that made the noble's looks of hate change to puzzlement, Xana says, "Oh you poor souls! You never stood a chance against me, even now when you think you've finally won. Know thy enemy!" No longer laughing, she continues in a quiet intense manner, "You don't know me at all humans"! Behold my true self and may you tremble with your newfound knowledge". For your failure will finally be revealed to you"!

"Sheogh's Gates" shouted a noble. "Kill the demon", commanded Aramus and with that, they charged at the succubus only to be shredded limb to limb by her claw-like nails. Within minutes, all the nobles but Aramus were dead. He was left bleeding on the floor, eyes staring and filled with hate for Xana. "You bitch! You slew them all"! Xana smiles as she places her hands around his and starts to pull in. Less than a minute later, Aramus's head came off.

Xana remembers Sareth's words to clean the mess, so she went to get a bottle of wine and lit a match on the small hill of corpses. "May the rats feast upon your bodies" she declared as she reverted to her human form.

When Xana got back to the room she crawled back in with Sareth. With a content sigh she whispers, "I think our problems are behind us my love."

"Do not worry about the fire you most likely set to destroy the evidence. An ally is taking care of that". Smiling, she wonders who the ally is but at the same time, she just doesn't care anymore.

"Good, I was wondering if I'd have to explain myself to someone", Xana says.

Sareth brings his hands to cup Xana's face. "Rest my love. You deserve the peace you have obtained. Peace...it's been awhile since we've had peace, hasn't it my love?" Gazing up at her love's face, Xana smiles and meets Sareth's lips with hers.

"What you wanted I was happy to give, my love" Sareth commented. He remembered how he questioned during the Stonehelm attack if she was trying to use him to obtain her power and freedom.

With love in her voice, she whispers, "And I am happy, my dearest Sareth. You have made me truly happy and I will defend this happiness that we now share". With a sigh, she lays her head on Sareth's chest and closes her eyes. A final thought passes through her mind before she falls into a peaceful sleep; that thought being that with happiness, comes just rewards...and Sareth and she would reap those rewards.


End file.
